Things that go bump in the night
by Wildchild1296
Summary: Lucy McCall is Scott's cousin and much more involved with the supernatural world than Scott ever knew. Born as a werewolf, she helps Derek with the Alpha and Scott. What if along the way she grows closer to Derek? And what she feels towards him is returned? Read and Find out! Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Scott! I'm going over Priscilla's, Ill be back later!" I shout across the hall into my cousins room.  
No. Answer.  
"Okay. Don't answer me. It's not like I'm your favorite cousin or anything." I walk into the hall.  
"Your my only cousin." He peeks his head out of his door.  
"And you know you wouldn't change it for a thing in the world because you love me."  
"Yeah." He mumbles and rolls his eyes.  
"Ass."  
"And you know you wouldn't change it for a thing in the world because you love me." I hate it when my words are used against me. "Later." I walk away do a backwards wave.

* * *

"I like the first one more." I say to Pricilla who's standing in front of a mirror, while I lay on her bed watching her try on outfits for tomorrow. Which just so happens to be the day that every kid dreads, the first day of school.  
"Your right, but I make all of them look good."She says, I think I forgot to mention that Priscilla's kinda full of herself. I don't mind though, she was there when my parents died, when I needed her the most. She knew what to say when other kids didn't. Her Dad died 2 years back, so she understood how I felt.  
"Yes P. I am." She nods and disappears into the bathroom to change.  
" Can you believe we're going to be seniors?" Just then a howl rang through the air. There's no wolves in California. Interesting...  
"I've got to go." I grab my jacket and head out of the house and run out into the woods in the direction of the howl.

When I reach the general area of the howl, I get bombarded with scents. I recognize one but I can't put my finger on who it is because of a horrible rotting smell. There must be a dead animal near.  
"Snap!" I whirl around and see red eyes. An alpha. Oh. Not good. Not good. My eyes glow green as I break into a run in the opposite direction of the hairless abomitabol snowman.  
I manage to stay far enough ahead of it for awhile but he starts to catch up. Pick up the pace! I try but he just keeps pace with me. Think. Think. Think. Jinkies! He may be able to run but let's see if he can climb.  
I jump kick off a tree, it sends me flying upward to the tree next to it, I grab a branch and pull myself up so I'm straddling the branch. I look down but can't find the alpha. "Clever, but you can't stay up there forever." The apha's voice has that creepy deepness to it.  
"That's really cliché." I know taunting him isn't very smart but, hey, I'm in tree. That and I've never been able to keep my mouth shut.  
"Clever, fast, agile, and funny. I'd like to get to know you better. Join my pack."  
"Aww, I'm flattered. But no thanks." I never forget my manners.  
He growls, appears, and starts jumping, trying to get me. Out of nowhere another growl but its not the alpa's. I look at where it originated and find a guy with glowing blue eyes. The alpa stops jumping and turns his attention to the guy. The guy aproaches the alpha but the alpha, realizing he can't take both of us, runs off.  
"I'll give you a dollar if you help me down." I say to the guy who's now looking up at me.  
"I would've done it for free but if you insist." I roll my eyes.  
"Just help me down."  
"Grab the branch above your head and stand up." I do as he says but slip. I grab onto the branch I was sitting on and just hang there. He starts laughing.  
"Your not helping."  
"Let go."  
"Say what now?"  
"Let. Go. Ill catch you."  
"You better or your not getting your dollar." I clamp my eyes closed and let go. I fall, he catches me like he said he would. I open one eye then the other and sigh. "Thanks." I look at my rescuer and notice his strong facial features. Wow he's hot.  
We make eye contact. His eyes seem endless, the world around us seems to fade away. We both seem lost in each others eyes. It's almost like there's some connection.  
"No problem. Can I put you down now?" He says as he composes himself. I blush.  
"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. You can." He does and my brain starts to work again. Hes about 5 inches taller than me. I put my hand out "Lucy McCall." I introduce myself.  
"Derek Hale." When our skin touches a zap of electricity goes through me and based on his eyes widening, he felt it too. When he pulls his hand away, I feel like part of me is empty. Weird right? I just shrug it off.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the save, I owe you one, but I need to get home."  
"I'll give you a ride home." He walks away and doesn't give me time to argue. To Narnia! Haha Narnia. I loves that movie, Peter was hawt! But Edmund he was cuter in the second one right? And Caspian! I would love for him to blow my horn any day...that sounded wrong...  
As we walk he doesn't speak. I hate it when people don't talk because then there's always 'The Awkward Silence'. I hate the quiet. I start humming. He turns around and glares. Ouch. "What?" I play innocent.  
"You know what." He turns back around. I smile to myself and start humming louder. I can practically smell his annoyance. He turns back to me. "Shut. Up." He starts walking again. Buzz Kill. I prefer Buzz Lightyear, who wouldn't? He's even got his own catchphrase; To infinity and Beyond! I totally need a catchphrase...I can't think with all this walking! New plan. I run and jump on his back. Piggyback! To my surprise he takes my legs to hold me up. Jealous? I know I would be... I'm pretty gangster...This reminds me of a movie. Nemo? No. Shrek? Yep! I start thinking out loud.  
"This reminds me of Shrek. Have you ever seen Shrek? I bet you have. I mean like who hasn't? Anyways...it reminds me because, honestly, you are a lot like the big bad ogre, I may have just met you but you seem very...cranky...and me, Donkey, definitely Donkey, I'm talking nonstop and from the glares I've gotten from you, I have been blessed with the ability to be annoying. And Donkey never seemed to take a breath between monologues, like I'm doing right now." I suck in a much needed breath. I swear I saw him smile.  
We reach a clearing with a burned down manor in the middle. I forgot. A couple years back someone started the Hale house on fire, trapping and killing everyone inside, except for one person. The only Hales left are Derek (obviously), his sister, and uncle. Its sad but I get how he feels. Im just glad I had Aunt Mel and Scotty there for me.  
We get closer to Derek's car and he drops me. "Oof!" I land right on my butt. "Thanks for the warning." I stand up and whip off my tushy. Hehe tushy. He has a hot car, hot guy-hot car, seems logical. I need a car or maybe a horse...I would so name him neon so then I can imagine him changing colors like in The Wizard of Oz..We get in and I tell him where I live. The car smells like him, pine and ash, it's strangely comforting. The drive gets the 'Awkward Silence' so I turn on the radio. Once I take my hand away he turns it back off. Does he take candy from babies too? "If you won't talk to me and won't let me have the radio on I swear I'll start humming again." He turns the radio back on. I smile to myself. Winna Winna Chicken Dinna!  
Minutes later we reach my house. "Thanks again." I don't want to leave, I feel safe here with him. But I force myself to get out of the car. When I get inside I lean against the door and sigh. Why do I have these feelings around him?


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy get up!" Scott yells nudging my foot.  
"Go away." I mumble and pull my blanket over my head.  
"Luce. Get. Up." I ignore him. "You asked for it." I didn't ask for anything. He's hearing things.  
Scott starts ticking me. I squeal and stumble out of bed.  
"Your dead." I threaten He bolts out of my room. I smile to myself, I'll get him later. Time to get ready.

* * *

I walk into the kitchen and see Scott's already left. I grab an apple, my skateboard and start my journey to school.  
Along the way I start thinking about last nights events. There's an alpha in town and not a very nice one, that's too bad I would've given him a bone as a welcoming present, but, no, he had to go all 'Ill eat you if you don't join me.' What a downer. But aren't I lucky to have been saved by my knight with glowing blue eyes. Mmm. He was hot. Oh, how his muscles felt when he caught me..."HONK!" I look behind me and see the car driver glaring at me, I blush and lean to get out of the middle of the road. New law; no more thought of Mr. McHotHots (Derek) while skateboarding.

* * *

Throughout the schoolday all I could focus on was Derek. Damn, he's got me whipped. I was currently sitting on the bleachers behind of Lydia Martin, cough, bitch, cough, and a new chick.  
I noticed New chick was talking about Scott. Aw, look who's got the hots for Scotty! Scott may actually get his first girlfriend! Holla lu-ya! But we all know that wont happen without a little push in the right direction.  
I smirked, and leaned forward to answer her question. "That's my cousin, Scott McCall. I'm Lucy McCall, by the way."  
"Alison Argent." I looked over at Scott, who had a tilted head and was looking over at us, almost as if he could hear us. Wierd. What-evs.  
Coach blows his whistle and Scott clutched his head. I eye him. The whistle wasn't that loud. Then all of a sudden the ball came right at him and smacked into his helmet guarded face. Ouchy momma. Everyone starts laughing. Poor Scotty.  
The ball was thrown again and Scott caught it! I got up and yelled loudly, "Yay! Scotty! Someone's getting a cookie when they get home!" Everyone in the bleachers turned to look at me. "That's right he gets a cookie and you don't." I stick my tongue out at then and plop back down, I notice Alison laughing at me while Lydia ignores me. Bitch.  
Scott does great. Okay that's an understatement he did awesome! But I honestly couldn't ignore the fact that he was really good all of a sudden. I've seen him practice and no way was he that good. Steroids? I guess I'll have to find out. My trusty nose should be able to tell me anything different about him. All I have to do is get away from these hormonal smelling teenagers.  
You have no idea how gross it is to know someone's turned on. One time I was assigned to be lab partners with Chase Turnel, we were studying in the library, I leaned on the table, forgetting I was wearing a low cut top, and in a matter of minutes I could smell his, uh, want. I never saw him the same way again. Although, I was in a weird way flattered. But no way am I ever going to admit to that.  
After practice, I made my way into the woods behind the lacrosse field. I need to know everything I can about this alpha and I know someone who has answers. The hike there took forever. I'm glad I put my bag in Stiles' jeep or I'd be huffing by now. When I finally reach the opening, I couldn't be happier. I cautiously walked up the steps not knowing if they'd hold me and knocked. He opened the door and mumbled "I thought I heard you coming."  
"Well good to see you too, Sunshine." I pushed passed him and into the house. It wasn't that much different in here, everything was grey from smoke damage.  
I turn to him and ask "What do you know about the alpha that wanted to have me for dessert?" I'm too sweet for supper.  
"Not much just that he wants to build a pack." I start wondering around the room to keep myself busy, he'd probly find it creepy if I was staring at him.  
"Your a lot of help" I say under my breath but him being a werewolf catches it.  
"I must be because I saved your life." I resist the each to roll my eyes.  
"Why are you back?" The question slips from my mouth.  
"I was looking for my sister."  
"Laura." I state.  
"You knew her?"  
"Not really. I ran into her awhile back on one of my runs. She's an alpha right?"  
"Was." I turn around and make eye contact.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Whoever this alpha is killed her." He looks away.  
"I'm sorry, she was nice, I know people apologizing for your losses don't make you feel any better but I truly am sorry." I start wondering again. I turn around to look at him his face remains neutral, not showing any emotion. "I'll help you find the Alpha."  
"Why would I want your help?" Men. Never wanting to accept help.  
"Because you need me." He doesn't argue.  
"On one condition; no humming." I smile, is he flirting? Remain calm. Breathe.  
"Only if you don't cause awkward silences." He smirks and opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by someone talking in the distance.  
"I could've sworn this was it." I know that voice...Scotty? Definetly Scotty and Stiles, but what is he talking about?  
I hear a door open and see Derek walking out, no doubtibly going after Scott and Stiles. I wanna see how this ends.  
Derek can really walk fast when he wants to but I don't mind the view of his backside. Wow, I'm a pervert.  
"Its not here," Scott says, we come into view, I see him in a crouching position on the ground looking through the leaves.  
"Maybe the killer moved it," stiles says just standing not helping.  
"I hope they left my inhaler. Those things cost like eighty bucks," Scott says, and continues searching.  
Derek stops walking, I bump into him, not noticing he stopped, and squeak, he catches me by my arm. Stiles must've heard me and looks at us, he hits Scotty on the shoulder to get his attention. Scotty stands when he sees us there.  
"What are you doing here, huh? This is private property." The Derek demanded, glaring at them.  
"Uh sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said, looking at Scott for some help.  
"We were just looking for something but just forget it." Scott started to turn around but noticed Derek pull something out of his pocket and threw it to him. Scotty caught it. He looked down and saw it was his inhaler. I sniff the air and notice something different about Scott's scent. He smells different. Looks like I'm gonna have to do some detective work. Time to break out the trench coat and British accent.  
"Lucy? What are doing here?" Scotty asks finally noticing me, sometimes I worry about him.  
"Uh-um I was just-chilin'-with-Derek here, who um-um-is my guy-boyfriend." The lie just rolled of my tongue. I'm gonna hear about this later from both Scott and Derek. Speaking of Derek I can feel his glare on the side of my head, good thing looks can't kill.  
"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?"  
"What is that supposed to mean?" That was insulting, guess who's not getting his cookie. "You know what? I don't want to know your answer. I'll see you at home Scotty!" I grab Derek's arm and pull him back towards the house.

* * *

PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I hope you like this chapter! I dont own any teen wolf content! Oh and PLZ REVIEW! I wanna know what you think of it! OH and sorry for any grammar problems!

* * *

"What the hell, Lucy?" Derek asks me when we reach the house. He doesn't like my answer to Scott, honestly right now I feel like I was caught with my hand in a cookie jar.  
"Ummmm..." I have no idea how to answer so I play the usual tactic; ignorance and avoidance. "I have no idea what your talking about. Do you like pizza?"  
"Lucy."  
"Ask nicely and maybe I will." He just glares. Well if he wants to be that way..."Fine. I panicked okay?! And maybe it just slipped out! There happy?! Now I answered your question so answer mine."  
"What question?" And I thought Scott was slow.  
"Do you like pizza?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Great. Grab your keys your taking me on a date."  
"A date?"  
"Oh my god. You don't have a lot of interaction with people do you? Well I can change that after all I'm your new self appointed girlfriend." I smile and walk out of the house, over to the car and hop in waiting for him and his cute ass.

* * *

A half an hour later Derek and I were sitting in a pizzeria having a great conversation about, you guessed it...Me! I love it when I get to talk about me or when Dora actually hears me through the tv. I mean how does she do it? Maybe she has superpowers? Maybe...definetly has superpowers, that's probably why she has more freedom than I do and she's like 6? "Derek," I drag out his name, "stop pushing the conversation on me. I may love talking" I hear him whisper "obviously." "but I wanna know more about you."  
"What do you want me to talk about?"  
"Umm what do you do in your freetime?"  
"I don't know, workout?"  
"There that wasn't very hard. Have you ever had any pets?"  
"No."  
"I have. Well I kinda still do if you count Scotty... Anyways I had a German Shepard before my parents died..." Awkward. I shouldn't have brought them up.  
"How'd they die?" Derek asks cautiously. If I know how his died then its only fair to let him know how mine did.  
"My mother left when I was 8, so technically she isn't dead but in my eyes she is. My dad" I smile at my memory of him and his cheesy jokes,"he was killed in a car crash about two years back, he was a human so there was no supernatural healing for him." There was a pause. "You wanna know what I miss most about him?" I smile again just at the thought of him. "He had the greatest sense of humor. Always telling jokes and only serious when he had to be. When my mom left he did his best to pretend that he didn't miss her but I know he did. I could tell, his smile never really reached his eyes and his jokes lost their life." A tear that seems to magically appear slips out of my eye. Derek wipes it away, I lean into his touch subconsciously. "But we learned to live without her and by my ninth birthday it was me and my dad against the world." I look up and meet Derek's eyes. "Look at me I'm ruining our date by blabbering, so ever seen Twilight?"  
"Lucy-"  
"Derek leave it, please." He nods understanding.

* * *

Derek manages to cheer me up after my little emotional break down. It's strange, I just met him but it's like I can trust him with anything. There's something about him that makes me feel safe. I don't know why though. By now Derek doesn't seem so tense and I actually have a conversation going with him and believe it or not but I've gotten him to laugh. He's even smiling!  
My phone vibrates, I look at it and see aunt Mel texted asking where I was. That weird because she shouldn't be home by now. I look at the time and see its 8. We've been talking for almost 4 hours! "Who is it?" Derek says still smiling. "Aunt Mel. She's wondering where I am."  
"It's getting late I should get you home."  
"Yeah. I told you I could change your reclusiveness." I smile up at him.  
"I'm not a recluse."  
"You kinda are or were considering you've got me now so you don't have any excuses for being antisocial." He just rolls his eyes.

* * *

The drive home was a quiet one.  
When I'm about to get out of his car I turn to him and smile sheepishly. "I had a good time tonight Derek, we should do it again sometime" I look away afraid of rejection "if that's cool with you" I add as an after thought.  
"I had fun too and doing it again sounds great." He says smiling. I smile even bigger.  
I step out and walk away, getting that empty feeling again. I take two reluctant steps away but freeze when I hear his voice, " Lucy" I turn around and look at him, "thank you, I needed a laugh."  
I smile at him and respond "It's no problem, it's my job as your girlfriend."  
"Your serious about that aren't you?"  
"Derek, I like you and I know you like me, so I thought I'd spare us the awkwardness and just declare the inevitable. Just remember if you don't treat me right I'm gone and so is your chance at love." I walk away then but when I reach the porch I say,"Goodnight Derek."  
I hear him respond before he drives away, "Goodnight Lucy."

* * *

PLZ review I wanna know what you think of it!


	4. Chapter 4

So its up! Sorry its not longer! I dont own any teen wolf content etc...Enjoy! THanks for the reviews! THey were very helpful and definetly a confidence booster! So this chapter is just a little filler. so enjoy!

* * *

Today is the full moon and also a Friday which is a bummer cuz I hate how emotional I can get when I don't have control. One moment I'll be bitching the next I'll be crying, like I'm pregnant, trust me its not fun. I learned how to control myself on full moons long ago but sometimes I slip up.  
Scott's been acting weird all week and his smell is off. Almost smells like he's like me. But it couldn't be true. Could it? No. I refuse to think Scott was cursed like me. Yeah, cursed. Some may not think so but constantly having to watch your back when it comes to hunters and worrying about slipping up and killing someone is incredibly stressful.  
I've told Derek about Scotty's current state and he thinks that he's been bitten. After all the Alpha is trying to build a pack. He wants to keep an eye on him tonight just to make sure. I complained, knowing tonight was Scotty's first date!  
Ermagerd.  
It's his first date! Awww! Focus Lucy! Wow I have the attention span of a fish. No I don't think it's even that long...is that French toast I smell? Mmmm. My favorite meal!  
I get up from my desk and follow the alluring smell of sweet deliciousness. I find Aunt Mel, surprisingly not in her hospital scrubs, putting it on a plate in the kitchen. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask reaching for the plate in her hand but before I can grab it she pulls it out of my reach smiling. I frown. "But I want da fwench toast." I say like I'm a little girl.  
"I have a question and you're going to answer it or you're not getting this delicious French toast."  
"Deal." I don't even ask what it's about cuz I would do anything for that French toast right now. She hands me the plate and I scurry over to the fridge and grab the syrup, drench it in it and grab a fork to start stuffing my face.  
"I hear you have a boyfriend." I start coughing.  
"Yeah...Scott told you didn't he?"  
"Well he wouldn't have had to if you would've told me where you were these past couple nights." I've been avoiding her because of this. Stupid french toast it just has to be my weakness.  
"We've been hanging out, nothing big."  
"You could've told me." After a pause she adds "I thought we were closer than that." I frown she doesn't know does she?  
"Aunt Mel, I see you as my mother."  
"Really?" I nod. "That means a lot to me. And that also means that saying this is going to be easier." Make what easier? I hope this isn't leading where I think it is..." If you and this boy are going to be sex-"  
"Aunt Mel!" I interrupt her. I can't believe she's actually talking about this! Wow. Just. Wow. "We only been dating for a couple days. Dad gave me 'the talk' you don't have to! You should give Scott this talk he's the one with a date tonight!" I put a hand over my mouth. Darn french toast! Why must you be my weakness? I shouldn't have told her about Scotty's date, he's gonna get 'the talk' and believe me it's one of the most awkward things a teenager can experience.  
"Scott has a date?"  
"Um...no?" She gives me a look and walks away probably to Scotty's room. Well its his problem now. I'm just going to enjoy this dealish french toast!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

So Derek just had to be a creeper and hang out on rooftops and the shadows of the backyard instead of having a great time like me and dance!  
I tried to convince him but noooo he just had to go all 'If I'm right about your cousin how will I be able to keep an eye on him if I'm dancing?' I know he had a point and that deep down I know he's right about Scotty. I just don't want this life for him.

* * *

So anyways Derek and I arrive at the party and he disappears to do some creepin' and I go find Scotty and Alison. I find Stiles wandering around. "Lost without Scotty?" I say.  
"No just looking for a cute little strawberry blonde seen 'em anywhere?"  
"Hmm a strawberry blonde...I thought you liked Lydia not Steve?" Steve is this nerdy, scrawny, know-it-all who tends to tell he's wrong and ends up in a lot of detentions with Stiles and Scott. "I knew you spent a lot of time together but who knew it would amount to this?!"  
"Lucy! You know who I meant!" I smirk and wink.  
"I'm sorry what was that?! I can't hear you over my asinine non-true conclusion!" I grab his drink and continue my search for Scotty.  
I find them in back by the pool dancing. I can't help but smile they're so cute together. I hear a moan and look over and find Jackson trying to eat Lydia's neck. EWWWWW! IT BURNS! MY EYES!  
I'm snapped out of it by Scott pushing his way through the crowd. I look back and nod to Derek. Show time. He came up with a plan just in case this happened and right now it's going perfectly.  
He stops momentarily by Stiles who's trying to help but soon pushes his way past and outside to the car, Allison not far behind. I get stuck in the crowd. Once I manage to get free I run out of the house right behind Alison, just as he gets in and drives off.  
Derek comes up beside me and continues with this part of the plan; bait.  
"Alison" I say, she turn and looks at us,"You remember me right?"  
She nods and says' "Your Scott's cousin."  
"He was having an asthma attack and asked if we could give you a ride home."  
"We?"  
"Oh, this is Derek, my boyfriend." The introductions are made and we get in the car, Derek makes me sit in the back, and head off to Alison's house.

* * *

"Derek I'm coooold." I say, rubbing my arms, making it look like I'm cold. He turns up the heat and eventually it gets so hot in the car that I'm considering sticking my head out the window. But finally Alison takes off her jacket.

* * *

We hang the jacket on a branch in the woods hoping Scott will be drawn to it.  
Not long after he running, shirtless and spots the jacket.  
"Where is she?" Derek and I circle him, trying to confuse him so we can hopefully catch and contain him.  
"She's safe. From you." Derek replies, I stay quiet, feeling guilty, that Scotty's like this. I should've protected him.  
Derek grabs him but he fights back and they fall causing them to go rolling down the hill. I intervene and pull them apart. I push Scott against a tree in hopes he'll settle down.  
"LUCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"Scott shut up!" I whisper-yell. Hunters are out and are close.  
"You have to get out of here! He has Alison he did something to her!"  
"Shh! Quiet." Derek orders. Scott listens. Derek and I share a look, they're getting closer. "Too late. They're already here. Run." Derek and I disappear while Scott just sits there.

He gets up but it's too late and a flash arrow hits the tree right behind him. Another arrow comes and pins his arm to a tree, Scott yells out in agony.

Derek and I share a look, "I take right, you take left" I say and we split up.  
We catch the hunters by surprise and take them out but leave the leader. I slide and trip the leader while Derek breaks the arrow in Scott's arm and we run.

* * *

Scott collapses once we're a safe distance away. Derek and I scope the area, looking to see it safe.  
"Who were they?" Scott asks looking at us.  
"Hunters.'' Derek replies.  
"The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." I say, not meeting his eyes.  
"Us? What do you mean us? He did this to me!" Scott freaks.  
"Is it really that bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that most people would kill for." Yeah, well not everyone sees it that way Derek. "The bite is a gift."  
"I don't want it.''  
"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now."  
"Derek, don't be so dramatic, he has me too." I say.  
"You're one too?! He did this to you didn't he?!" Scott yells.  
"No, I was born like this. You can't blame everything on him Scott."  
"But-wha-why didn't you tell me?"  
"Everybody has their secrets." He frowns. "I'll see you at home Scotty." I whisper the last part. Derek grabs my hand and we walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

So ever since I revealed that we're werewolves he kinda, sorta been avoiding me...and well frankly, it hurts. We've always been close and this thing is making him think he's on his own.

I've tried talking to him but he just walks away, Derek says he just feels betrayed. I guess he's right but I hate having Scotty push me away like this, he's practically my brother.

So I've decided that if he doesn't want me around then I'll just do what Derek does and chill in the shadows. I mean I'm a supernatural creature of the night so it shouldn't be that hard right?

Yeah….No.

I'm trying to hide behind the bleachers while lacrosse practice starts and the sad thing is no one is sitting in front of me so if you were to look over at the bleachers you know what you'd see? Me hiding like a five year old playing hide'n'go seek. Wait, no scratch that, a five year old can probly hide better than me. Maybe they can give me lessons? Or maybe Derek?

Speaking of Derry, (he hates it when I call him that) is just standing to my right, in plain sight, and watching Scott like a hawk.

Our relationship has been doing pretty good, we've been taking it slow, considering that we kinda rushed into a relationship when we hardly even knew each other. Maybe it wasn't 'we' that rushed into a relationship more like a 'me'. I don't know why I declared us dating but I do know something, being with Derek feels.._right_. We haven't kissed yet but I hope when we do that it will be just like I've always wanted; like something straight from a cheesy chick flick. I mean what girl doesn't? I've read countless books and seen numerous movies where they say that the kiss held a spark or had fireworks, I've kissed a couple guys before but never have I had that 'spark' your supposedly supposed to get. I guess what I'm saying is I want my own fairy tale, my own love story, my very own Taylor Swift song. And I want it with Derek.

I'm snapped out of my girly thoughts by coach yelling at Scott to step up his game. Yeah coach, that's great raise his pulse and make him turn into a werewolf in front of the whole lacrosse team, did anyone ever tell you your genius? 'Cuz if they did, they need to be committed, like pronto. But I guess I can cut him some slack its not like he knows Scotty's a werewolf. Or does he? Bummm bumm bummmmmmm. Nah he's too thick for that.

Suddenly Scott falls to the ground clutching his head. I rush out from behind the bleachers to help but Derek grabs my arm, bringing me to a halt. I whirl around to make him let go but he just shakes his head.

"Derek let go, I need to see if he's okay." I pull at my arm hoping he'd let go but still no avail.

"Stiles' got him he'll be fine, what we need to do is see how this plays out and see how much control he has. Once we do we can convince him to accept our help." I glare at him and pull at my arm again.

"I don't want to sit around and watch him turn into some animal. He's my cousin not some bug you put in the microwave to see if it blows up, which they don't I've tried, he's my cousin. So if you want to sit around and enjoy the show be my guest but I'm going to go see if my cousin is alright." I use all my strength this time and manage to pull my arm free. I run in the direction that Scott and Stiles went.

* * *

I hear some noise from the locker room, running in I see Scott on the ground and Stiles clutching a fire extinguisher. I give him a 'what the hell' look.

"Where were you five minutes ago?! He was about to have me for lunch!" Stiles says in his panicky screech. I just roll my eyes.

"Please he wouldn't have eaten you he would have only ripped out your guts, we don't usually eat people although there are some weird ones out there...And didn't Scott already eat lunch?" He just scoffs. I won! Yay! You see, Stiles and I always have these little unspoken competitions of sarcasm and the first one to be speechless loses. So I just won! Muahahaha!

I move over to where Scotty is sitting on a bench, while staring at him pleadingly I ask, "Please forgive me. I can't stand you avoiding me like the plague, Scotty, please. You promised to always be there, remember?" The last part seems to get him to budge. When we were kids and my mom left I spent a lot of time at Aunt Mel's when my Dad would have to work so we kept an eye on each other. After his parents got a divorce we it took a toll on him and we promised that we'd always be there for each other when our parents weren't.

"I don't know what to say to you, Luce, you kept a huge secret from me, I thought we were closer than that."

"Scotty, I'm sorry, I really am but you can't expect me to come out and say 'Hey Scotty, guess what I'm a werewolf!' tell me you wouldn't have freaked?" The look on his face shows he gets where I'm coming from. "So am I forgiven?" He sighs and nods. "Yes! Take that Derry!"

"Derry?" Stiles ask.

"Never mind back to the problem at hand." I kneel down in front of Scott. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't remember what happened." Scotty looks frustrated at this.

"You tried to kill me." Stiles says. I turn to look at him, seeing him look at me in return. "It's the anger, it's his pulse rising that triggers it, isn't it?" He asks me, I smile and nod back at him, he always was smarter than he let on.

"But it's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game." Scott cuts in.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field." Stiles shoots back. You're not gonna be able to play on Saturday, not like this." I swear if I wasn't dating Derek I would've kissed Stiles for voicing the things I didn't quite have the courage to.

"But I'm first line." Does he not see the point?

"Not anymore." Ouch.

* * *

Later that night, we got home and went our separate ways. Aunt Mel came in later and started asking if I've ever taken drugs.

"Prescription or the stuff that the school likes to think we don't take?" I ask, I do need specifics when it comes to these things.

"We? Does that mean you've taken drugs before?" What is she getting at? I'm no pot head if that's what she's asking, heck, I've never even got close to them. Have you smelled that stuff before? Now imagine that magnified, ick.

"Why the sudden spotlight on drugs?" She sighs and sits down on my bed next to me.

"Do you think Scott's on drugs?" I laughed, I couldn't help it, Scott may sometimes have the slowness of a druggy but in no way is he on drugs.

"Aunt Mel," I say between gasps, "Scott isn't on drugs. If he was then he'd be all Captain Jack Sparrow on us." I imitate the weird hand thingy that he does, Mel just laughs.

"I guess you're right. Well I'm off, I've got the late shift tonight. Don't stay up to late." She bids me goodnight and exits. I get up to get ready for bed.

When I emerge from the bathroom, clad in a tank top and short shorts, I see Derek looking at a picture of my dad on my desk.

"What a surprise." I say, leaning on a bed post. He turns and smiles.

"I was in the neighborhood." He replies, setting the picture back.

"Right." I drag out the word showing that I know he's up to something. I refuse to say anything else, I'm still mad from earlier.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier." He said taking a step closer and taking my hand. "I guess it was a little insensitive." I eye him and wait for the magic words. "I'm sorry." I listened and found no blips in his heart beat that would show he's insincere.

"You're forgiven." He sighs like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "Now go away, I'm tired." The way I say it shows my anger.

"I thought I was forgiven."

"You are but doesn't mean I'm not still mad." He sighs and grabs my other hand.

"I can't stand you being mad at me; I feel like I should get down and start begging you to be happy. I don't know why though and it's getting to me. You're getting to me."

"Well you better start groveling." I wanted to stop being mad at him but my stubbornness wouldn't let me.

"Lucy." That's all he says. I see his eyes pleading and his hands tighten around mine. I look away, the look in those beautiful green eyes just makes my heart swell.

"Goodnight, Derek." He just looks at me for a second then walks past me, out the door. I really don't care where he went as long as he was gone, I need to think and it's impossibly to do with him around.

I decided to be a typical teenager and deal with my feelings with music, I hit shuffle on my ipod, which is currently on a docking station. The song that comes up is Heart Vacancy by The Wanted. Really? It just had to be this song, why not Taylor Swift?

As the song plays through, I realize it hurts knowing I turned him down and I should've let him off. There's something about Derek that makes me want to make him happy, something that makes me do exactly what he said except to him. When he smiles at my sarcasm or stupid moves, it melts my heart. Why it does that I don't know but what I do know is that Derek is worming his way into my heart faster than I thought possible.


End file.
